Imagem Distorcida
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Quando a doença se esconde na vaidade das pessoas, é um perigo... E quando isso afeta um certo americano? Heero vai ter um trabalhão!


Imagem Distorcida Fanfic

Por Leona EBM

Heero entra no quarto e encontra Duo olhando fixamente para o espelho que era mais ou menos da sua altura. Duo percebe que está sendo observado e pára de se olhar. - Duo?- Heero vai até ele e lhe dá um beijo. - Oi!- O americano se senta na cama cruzando as pernas, e começando a desfazer sua trança. - Vai tomar banho?- Fez um sim com a cabeça e sorriu para o soldado perfeito. - Eu vou tomar com você!- Heero ia tirando a sua regata, quando é interrompido. - Eu quero tomar banho sozinho!- Heero se sentiu rejeitado e colocou sua regata novamente. Duo se levanta indo em direção ao banheiro, deixando Heero no quarto. Duo abre a torneira e a água morna vai enchendo a banheira enquanto ele se despia. - Estou gordo demais!- Ele fica se olhando pro espelho com uma cara de desgosto. Heero vai até a cozinha onde estavam os demais. - Boa tarde Heero!- Quatre o cumprimenta gentilmente. - Hum!- Heero se se senta à mesa para o café. - E Duo? - Está no banho. - Hoje ele não almoçou! Deve estar com fome- O loirinho põe o café na mesa, e se senta ao lado de Trowa. Duo sai do banho, e desce para cozinha. - Oi!- pára na porta da cozinha e olha pra todos sorridente como sempre. - Senta aí cara!- WuFei achou estranho o americano ficar parado na porta com uma mesa cheia dos doces que ele tanto gosta. - Não obrigado!- Duo sai da cozinha deixando todos pasmos. - O Duo não quer comer doce?! Nossa!!- WuFei comenta com todos. - Hum!- Heero fica pensativo na mesa. - Eu vou sair!- O americano sai rapidamente. - Já sei! Ele vai comer fora!- WuFei deu de ombros e começou a tomar seu café. Duo andava pelas ruas aflito parecia que todas as pessoas olhavam para ele.  
  
- Nossa eu devo estar realmente horrível!- Entra em uma livraria, e pede para o vendedor um livro de regimes. - Hum...aqui está meu rapaz!- o senhor lhe entrega o livro desejado. - Quanto custa? - Doze!- Duo compra o livro, e sai da livraria apressadamente, estava ansioso para ler o livro. Ele vai a uma biblioteca e começa ler. Heero estava deitado na cama quando sente algo em baixo do travesseiro do seu parceiro. - O que é isso?- heero retira uma barra de chocolate.- Por que Duo esconderia uma barra de chocolate? Talvez não queira dividir com ninguém, mas Duo não é desse tipo. Heero ficou em seus pensamentos segurando a barra de chocolate nas mãos. - Oi!- Duo chega em casa, mas não tinha ninguém- Cadê o povo dessa casa!- Ele vai até a geladeira, e vê dois bilhetes. - Eu saí com o trowa Ass. Quatre. - Não sei que horas eu volto! WuFei. - Hum? Heero? Heero?- Duo queria verificar se o japonês estava em casa. Não obteve nenhuma resposta. Foi até a geladeira e pegou um pedaço de bolo.  
  
- Não Duo!- Ele repetia para si mesmo se controlar, mas é inevitável ele se senta no canto da cozinha com o bolo em sua mão, e começa a engolir o pedaço com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, por não poder se controlar. Heero escuta um barulho no andar de baixo e desce para ver quem era. Ao entra na cozinha encontra o americano em um canto comendo que nem um bicho.  
  
- Duo!- Heero vai até ele assustado. - He...heero!- Duo fica vermelho de vergonha ficou olhando para o chão esperando uma bronca do japonês. - Duo!- Ao invés de bater, xingar Heero o abraça. - Heero...- Duo chora no seu ombro. Heero fica abraçado a ele até que seu choro cessasse. Depois de um longo tempo ele encara o americano que estava desconcertado. Heero o pega no colo como uma criança que acabara de se machucar e o leva para o quarto. - Eu vou dormir!- Heero o põe na cama. - Tudo bem!- Ele sai do quarto indo limpar a bagunça na cozinha, Duo comeu a travessa inteira de bolo de uma vez só. Após limpar tudo subiu pro quarto, para ver se o americano precisava de alguma coisa. - Duo?- Não estava mais deitado na cama- DUO?! - Eu to aqui!- Duo sai do banheiro limpando a boca, e se deita novamente na cama. - O que você estava fazendo? - Escovando os dentes!- Ele mostra seus dentes em um sorriso forçado e se deita novamente na cama. - Dorme comigo?- Duo olhou para ele com um olhar medroso, como se o japonês pudesse deixa-lo enquanto dormia. Heero retira o tênis e se deita abraçado ao americano que não parava de tremer. Quatre e Trowa chegam em casa animados e com fome. - Tem bolo ainda! Quer?- O loirinho falava quando ia a cozinha. - Não!- O moreno se joga no sofá cansado. - Mas cadê o bolo?- Quatre procurava em cada prateleira e não o encontrava. - Talvez o Heero tenha comido- Trowa vai até a cozinha. - Trowa! Tinha uma travessa inteira! Mesmo com muita fome o Heero não comeria tudo. - Ali está sua resposta!- Trowa apontou para pia onde estava a travessa limpinha. - Eu não acredito!- O loirinho olha aborrecido para travessa, estava com tanta vontade de comer doce. - Vamos comprar outro bolo então!- Trowa puxou o loirinho. Trowa sorri ao ver a cara emburrada do seu namorado, e lhe da um beijo- Vamos comprar algo para você! - Ta!- Quatre sai com Trowa. Heero acorda e olha pra pessoa em seus braços. Escuta barulho no andar de baixo, e resolve ver que horas são. - 19:23!- Heero arregala os olhos, dormiu demais. - Duo?- Heero da um beijo em sua boca despertando o americano. - Vamos jantar!- Heero se senta na cama com ele em seus braços. - Não quero! - Mas vai!!- Heero levanta Duo a força. - Solta-me!!- Duo se jogava no chão. - Coma alguma coisa pelo menos. - Eu não estou com fome!- Ao dizer isso o estomago de Duo ronca bem alto, fazendo o japonês rir. Duo faz uma cara de desgosto e desce junto ao soldado perfeito. - Duo?- Quatre o chama. - Foi você que comeu todo o bolo? - Todo bolo?- WuFei se assusta- Duo seu guloso como você pode comer todo o bolo? - Ele caiu no chão quando eu fui comer! Desculpe-me eu vou comprar outro!- Heero se se senta à mesa. - Bom...her...tudo bem Heero!- WuFei da um sorrisinho de desculpa para Duo e se se senta à mesa. - Sente-se Duo!- Heero o puxa fazendo ele se se sentar à mesa. Todos acharam estranho mais era melhor não perguntar nada. No quarto depois da janta. - Me promete que não vai mais fazer isso!- Heero olhou irritado para o americano. - Sim- encolheu os ombros. - Vamos sair?- Heero olhou para os olhos violetas que tentavam fugir dos seus. - Não quero. - Não! Faz tempo que você não sai de casa, por que isso?- Heero faz Duo se sentar na cama, e se senta na sua frente. - Eu não estou com vontade. - Vamos sair! - Não!!!- Duo se deita de barriga para baixo na cama tentando não encarar o japonês. Heero olhou impaciente para o americano. - Você está horrível esses dias deus da morte!- Heero sai do quarto batendo a porta com força. Duo arregala os olhos assustado, pronto, Heero achava ele horrível e agora?  
  
- Eu vou ficar bonito pra você Hee-chan!- Duo se levanta e vai ao banheiro vomitar o pouco que comeu na janta. Passaram-se 3 semanas. - Duo você não acha que ta muito magro, não?- WuFei estava sentado ao seu lado no sofá da sala. - Não! Por que?- Duo não tirava os olhos da tv. - Por que? Duo! Meu Deus você parece um esqueleto ambulante!- Apertou a barriga do americano e sentiu suas costelas. - Me solta!- Duo empurrava o outro. - Olha essa perna!- WuFei tocou na sua perna simplesmente não tinha pele só osso. Heero estava descendo as escadas para sala, e se irrita com a cena que vê, tinha que controlar mais seu ciúme era WuFei seu amigo não estava tentando nada com Duo. Wufei sente seu cabelo ser puxando com força, e olha para ver a figura irritada do soldado perfeito atrás de si. - Oi!- Wufei gelou na hora, e soltou o americano. Duo sorriu abertamente para o chinês, como "se ferrou"! Heero tira Wufei em cima do Duo e o arrasta para cozinha. - O que estava fazendo? - Heero! Pare com esse ciúme doentio, nós somos amigos e o meu negocio é mulher! Ouviu bem M-U-L-H-E-R! - Hum!- Heero o soltou e foi na sala com seu amado. - Muito obrigado!- Duo sorri para o piloto Wing que se senta ao seu lado. - Por que ele estava te enchendo?- Heero perguntou alisando seu cabelo. - Ele acha que eu estou muito magro. - É verdade! Duo você está horrível, como você quer pilotar o seu gundam desse jeito, com certeza o cinto de segurança não ia conseguir segurar você!- Heero começou a criticar o americano. - JÁ CHEGA HEERO!- Duo sai correndo de casa. - O Que deu nele?- Wufei aparece na sala assustado com a gritaria. Heero estava com os olhos arregalados Duo nunca fora tão agressivo. O americano corria pelas ruas da cidade com os olhos cheios de lagrimas. Heero abre se Lap top a procura de alguma coisa relacionada aos sintomas de Duo nesses dias. Apareceram varias páginas tudo falando em bulimia, anorexia, regimes, dietas etc... - Hum!- Ele abre a primeira página e começa a ler. "A Bulimia aparecesse na adolescência, pode ocorrer por causa de problemas familiares, rejeição, ou algum trauma". Sintomas: Sentir muita fome, os pacientes comem mais que o normal e depois vomitam tudo; Tem vergonha de si mesmo; ficam sensíveis, agressivos; alguns sofrem de cleptomania; Começam a se esconder do mundo "". Heero arregala os olhos ao ver que essas características eram exatamente o que Duo mostrava. - Vamos ver os tratamentos!- Heero vai até tratamentos. "Internação pode ser um bom recurso, muitos pacientes se curaram dessa forma, porém o paciente tem que querer, se não vai adiantar nada, o que ocorrem em muitos casos é que o paciente volta a doença após a internação".  
  
"O pacientes devem ser tratados com calma, não adianta xinga-los e obrigar- los a comer, tudo é um fator psicológico tem que ser tratado adequadamente"  
  
Doutor Tooga Tayky  
Instituto APC1 (Ação psicológica colônia 01)  
Rua: Artese n° 600. 20° andar.  
Telefone: (098) 598898-13267(01) Após ler todas as informações Heero ficou em dúvida, devia internar ou não? Esse texto mal explicado o deixou com mais dúvida. - Psicológico?- Heero Pega o endereço, e liga para clinica. - Instituto APC1, Monique boa tarde! - Posso falar com o doutor Tooga? - No momento ele está ocupado, o senhor gostaria de deixar seu telefone para contato. - (056)359845-45684 (02). - Colônia? - (02) - seu nome, por favor? - Heero Yui. - Senhor Yui nós retornaremos a ligação assim que possível, sim? - Certo. - Tenha uma boa tarde. - ... Heero desliga do telefone e esconde o endereço da clinica. Duo chega em casa com o olhar cabisbaixo, na rua todos o olham como se ele fosse uma aberração, devia estar muito gordo mesmo. - Heero?- Duo o encontra deitado na cama. - Duo eu queria me desculpar com você- Heero lhe da um beijo. - Eu...eu...- Estava sem palavras pensou que iria levar uma bronca. - Eu só acho que você está...- Heero se calou ao se lembrar do que Leu, não devia pressiona-lo. - Precisando...her...tomar banho- Heero falou a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça. - O que?- Duo fez uma careta. - Her...tome banho comigo? - Não vai dar!- Duo desviou seu olhar do de Heero. - Tudo bem então, já jantou?- Heero se joga na cama. - Na...quer dizer sim!- Mentiu- E você? - Não! - Então vai comer! - Não vai se trocar?- Heero olhou malicioso pro americano. - Agora não!- Heero não podia ver aquele corpo horrível, estava gordo demais, sentia vergonha, medo de ser rejeitado como foi quando criança. Heero vai até ele e o puxa beijando-o, Heero passava a mão por todo seu corpo, mas não sentia mais suas curvas, mas sim ossos, tinha que esquece- los mostrar para Duo que o amava apesar de tudo. O americano foi carregado até a cama, Heero pôs suas mãos lado a lado da sua cabeça, e começou beijar seu corpo. Duo sorria fazia tanto tempo que sentia isso. Heero ia retirar sua camisa quando foi impedido pelo outro piloto. - Por que?- Heero pára de beija-lo. - Não...eu...não quero- Duo vira seu rosto para o outro lado deixando de encarar o piloto wing. - Não me deseja mais?- Heero resolveu se passar por vítima. - Não! Não é isso Hee-chan eu te amo muito, mas é que eu... não quero...agora!- Diz finalmente encarando-o. - Que horas você quer então? - Por favor, Heero!- Duo o tira de cima de si, e se tranca no banheiro. - Droga!- Socou o travesseiro. - Heero telefone pra você!- Trowa lhe entrega o telefone. - Senhor yui? - Quem fala? - Aqui é o doutor Tooga, o senhor ligou para cá há dois dias. - Ah sim. - Então, gostaria de marcar uma consulta? - Pode ser. - Quarta as 14:00 está bom pra você? - Tudo bem. - Tenha uma boa tarde. - ..........- Heero desliga o telefone, e sobe pra arrumar suas coisas, pegaria o 1° vôo à colônia 01. - Aonde você vai?- Duo pergunta ao vê-lo fazendo as malas. - Tenho uns assuntos desinteressantes a fazer. - Posso ir? - Não! – Duo abaixou a cabeça. - Eu volto em 2 dias, me espere ta legal?!- Heero fecha sua mala e sai de casa ao se despedir de todos. Heero olha para o endereço na sua mão e depois olha para arranha céu na sua frente, e resolve entrar. - Senhor Heero yui- A secretaria aponta pra porta- Pode entrar. Heero entra no estabelecimento, era muito luxuoso e nas paredes tinhas vários diplomas, medalhas, troféus. - Sente-se!- O doutor não era muito novo, tinha uma barba branca enorme, e olhos esbugalhado que se escondiam atrás dos seus óculos. - Você é o doutor Tooga? - Sim! E o que deseja? - Eu tenho um amigo que sofre de Bulimia. - Hum...sei e onde ele está? - Eu não falei pra ele- Heero estava ficando impaciente, e o cheiro de velho das coisas os estava deixando louco. - Calma meu jovem, bom o que você sugere? - O médico aqui é você! Você que tem que sugerir não eu. - Há...muito invocado senhor Yui, mas eu não posso sugerir nada se eu não saber de nada- O doutor se levanta e Heero o acompanha com os olhos. - Fale-me sobre... - Duo! - Duo? - Maxwell! - Duo Maxwell! Fale-me dele sim. - Ele perdeu 15kg em 2 semanas, vomita tudo que come, está muito sensível a tudo e todos.- Heero falou apressadamente não gostou do doutor, nem do lugar. - Isso é Bulimia! - Eu sei que isso é bulimia, eu não vim aqui para que você confirmasse isso!- Heero se levanta irritado, indo em direção a porta. - Calma! Há...! Heero ia sair quando o doutor começa a falar. - Você deveria conversar com ele e ajuda-lo a se recuperar, fingir que o problema não existe não adianta. - Hum!- Heero fechou a porta e entrou novamente na sala. - Por acaso você disse que já percebeu isso? - Não!- Heero se senta novamente. - Então você já o pegou vomitando? - Sim!- Heero fecha os olhos ao se lembrar da cena. - Já viu ele comendo sem parar? - Sim! - E o que você fez?- O doutor retirou seus óculos e ficou olhando pro azul escuro dos seus olhos. - Eu...eu finji que nada estava acontecendo. - Isso é normal! Os familiares fazem isso normalmente! Diga-me uma coisa. - Hum? - O que você é dele? - Namorado. - Cof...cof...há há você é muito direto senhor yui...gostei do senhor. - O Duo é órfão, vivia em um orfanato aqui na Colônia 02. - Hum......isso pode ser o motivo também. - Também? - Isso! Rejeição, medo de ser rejeitado novamente. - É pode ser!- Heero se lembrou de como Duo sofria com isso. - Então eu vou lhe dar essas pílulas. - Você nem o examinou já vai medica-lo?- Heero fica indignado. - São pílulas que eu mesmo fiz!- O doutor sorri com orgulho. - O QUE?! Eu não vou dar isso pro Duo.- Heero joga o vidrinho na mesa. - Tomando uma dessa por dia ele vai impedir que seus ossos fiquem fracos, e ajudar seus órgãos que devem estar em um estado grave. - Hum!- Heero pega novamente o vidrinho. - Bom senhor yui é só por hoje, retorne com ele da próxima vez. - E se ele não quiser? - Não precisa ser imediatamente vai com calma, converse com ele e com os amigos dele, sim? - Certo!- Heero se levanta. - Boa tarde!- O doutor estende a mão. Heero aperta sua mão e sai da sala com esperança. Heero chega em casa em dois dias como combinado. - HEE-CHAN!- Duo pula em seu colo alegre, chegou a pensar que seria deixado novamente. - Duo eu preciso falar com você!- Heero o põe no chão. - Agora não! Eu vou ter que sair! - Tudo bem!- Heero achou perfeito primeiro ia falar com os outros e depois com Duo. Todos estavam na sala esperando Heero falar. - O que foi Heero?- Trowa pergunta. - Duo está com problemas. - Não me diga! - Cala boca chang!- Heero continua falando- Ele está com Bulimia. - O que? - Isso mesmo Quatre! Eu fui a um médico especializado nisso e ele me disse que...- Heero contou tudo para eles. - Bom então ta Heero- Trowa se levanta com o loirinho. - Então foi o Duo que comeu aquela travessa? Eu realmente achei estranho você ter derrubado o bolo sem ter quebrado a travessa. - Não se atreva brigar com ele chang! - Claro que não Trowa! Eu não sou assim!- Wufei sai da sala contrariado. - O que faremos?- Quatre estava com pena do americano. - Tomem esses folhetos!- Heero entrega uns folhetos que explicava algumas coisas sobre a doença. - Hum...interessante!- Quatre começou ler o texto atenciosamente. - Cleptomania?- Quatre olha para os outros pilotos na sala. - São pessoas que tem compunção de roubar!- Trowa esclarece. - Hum...mas o Duo tem isso?- Tentava lembrar de alguma coisa, se o americano roubou alguma coisa dele, ou já o viu roubando. - Não é necessário ter todos os sintomas, Quatre!!- Heero suspirou impaciente, Duo estava demorando de mais. - Você não pode fazer exercícios assim!- O instrutor da academia conversava repreendeu o americano. - Mas Mike eu quero perder peso logo!- Fez um biquinho para p instrutor. - Olha! Você está aqui há 3 semanas, não espere perder peso de uma maneira saudável desse jeito! Duo se você me permite...- O instrutor olhou Duo dos pés a cabeça-...você já está em forma, bom...você está muito magro, você deveria ganhar massa! Não perder!- Mike Pôs as mãos no ombro do piloto e abaixou até ficar da altura do piloto. - Não faça isso com você!- Os olhos do americano se encheram de lágrimas, e abraçou seu instrutor. - Eu não...não...sei é que eu me sinto...Sinto-me tão mal as pessoas se afastam de mim!- Desabafa no seu ombro, as pessoas da academia ficam olhando para os dois. - É você que se afasta dos outros por pensar assim, e os outros não se aproximam de você, porque você não permite isso!- Encara seus olhos violetas que estavam mais claros pelas lágrimas. - Eu...eu...tenho que ir!- Duo se desfaz do abraço, e olha ao redor, estavam todos olhando para ele. Sentiu-se mal por isso. - Por que estão todos me olhando? Por que? Será que eu estou tal mal assim? Alguns me dizem que eu estou magro, mas eu sei que é só pra eu me animar!- Olha para o espelho e vê uma figura enorme, era ele!- Como posso estar em forma? Estão brincando comigo!- Duo ia sair quando Mike o impediu.  
  
- Aonde vai? - Solta-me- Empurra o outro e sai correndo enxugando suas lágrimas que teimavam em rolar por seu rosto. Os quatro pilotos estavam na sala assistindo um filme que alugaram. - Nossa como este cara trabalha mal!- WuFei olhava bem pra cara do ator. - Ele é lindo!- Quatre estava suspirando, e Trowa olhava bem para cara do artista, pra ver o que ele tinha de belo. Heero nem prestava atenção no filme, olhava nervosamente para o relógio na parede. Onde ele está? Duo não havia contado que estava fazendo academia, foi difícil mais conseguiu esconder isso de todos. Escuta o barulho da chave e vêem o americano entrando com um olhar cabisbaixo. - Boa tarde!- Duo sobe as escadas bem devagar sem encarar ninguém, não podiam ver sua cara manchada de lágrimas, principalmente Heero. - Duo!- Quatre o chama, mas este continua subindo até que some da vista de todos. Heero segue o americano, precisavam conversar, como o doutor disse não podia fingir que o problema não existe. - Duo?- Heero entra no quarto com passos lentos, e encontra o americano sentado na cama olhando para um ponto insignificante do chão. - Onde você estava? - Lugar nenhum! - Eu sei que está com problemas...- Heero senta ao seu lado e o puxa para que ele se deite no seu colo. - Problemas?- Duo se assustou e Heero sentiu isso ao ver que seu corpo tremeu. - Você não gostaria de conversar sobre isso? - Não!- fechou sua mão no lençol da cama. Heero estava impaciente esse negocio de ser calmo e paciente não era com ele, estava com vontade de enforcar o americano até fazer ele falar. - Eu sei pelo que você está passando, e eu não posso ficar de braços cruzados vendo você, a pessoa que eu mais amo nesse mundo se destruindo- Abraçou o corpo a sua frente tentando mostrar todo seu amor e segurança para o outro. - Eu estou bem!- Heero perdeu a paciência, se levantou e olhou com raiva para o americano, que abraçou seus joelhos com medo da reação do outro. - Eu já estou cansado disso, você acha que eu não sei? Acha? Diga-me Maxwell! Você acha que eu não fui paciente? Eu já estou cansado dessa birra sua, você está horrível!- Heero começa andar pelo quarto irritado- Eu vou te levar para fazer um tratamento na sua cabeça OCA!!!!- Heero terminou sua fala e ficou olhando pra o americano que estava com medo, isso medo, podia ver só isso nos olhos da pessoa que se apaixonou, não era mais aqueles olhos violetas cheio de vida e de amor, mas sim de medo! - Eu...eu...- Duo se levantou rapidamente tentando fugir. - Não!- Heero corre e o puxa antes que ele saia do quarto. - Solta-me!- Tentava se soltar a qualquer custo. - Chega de FUGIR DUO!!!!- Heero grita tão alto que o americano para de resistir e apenas abaixa a cabeça. Os outros pilotos que estavam na sala ouviram toda a conversa, já que eles tinham desligado a TV quando Heero subiu. - Parece que não está sendo fácil!- Trowa abraça o loirinho que estava com os olhos rasos de lágrimas. - Duo é teimoso demais!- WuFei coçou a cabeça. - Não é isso WuFei! Não é tão fácil aceitar que você está errado, o Duo não vê que ele está errado ele acha que está gordo e quer fazer um simples regime! Mas na verdade não importa o quando ele deixe de comer, já que o problema é totalmente psicológico!- Trowa deu uma aula de psicologia para os dois pilotos na sala, enquanto Heero discutia com o americano. 2 Horas depois. Estavam todos na sala, o clima estava muito pesado. - Resolvemos!- Heero fala com os outros sua decisão. - O que? - O Duo vai se internar!- Duo começou a chorar na sala, Quatre vai até ele e o abraça, sentiu um pouco de medo de abraça-lo ele estava tão fraco, parecia que ele ia se quebrar. - Quando?- Trowa olhou com pena para o americano, gostava dele na verdade gostava de todos os pilotos era sua família, e foi o piloto 02 Duo Maxwell que ensinou para ele que "Nome é as pessoas que põem em você, o importante é ter um lugar para se chamar de lar". No dia seguindo Heero arrumava suas malas e as do americano, já que este não queria se movimentar. - Pode entrar senhor Yui!- Heero marcou outra consulta com o doutor Tooga, mas desta vez o americano foi junto. - Bom dia!- O doutor estava sentado na sua mesa. - Bom dia!- Duo deu um sorriso amarelinho para o doutor. - Você voltou rápido, não gostaria de trabalhar para mim? - Trabalhar?- Heero estranhou a pergunta. - Se todos os pacientes aceitassem ser internados em apenas 1 dia, não haveria tantas mortes. - Não foi muito fácil convence-lo!- Heero se lembrou porque não gostava do velho, ele era muito intrometido além de cínico. - Então me jovenzinho! Você gostaria de falar alguma coisa?- Ele entregou um ficha para o americano. - Fa...falar?- Duo estava se sentindo envergonhado, estar em um lugar desses era estranho, e ele nem estava com problemas. - Há...ui ui! Calma meu pequeno! Há...- Duo se encolheu no banco quando começou ouvir o outro a rir, dissera algo errado, ou estava rindo da sua cara? - CALA BOCA!!!- Heero percebeu a perturbação do outro, e já não agüentava mais esse velho. - Há há...não fique nervoso Duo! No começo é difícil, porque eu estou aqui? Essa é pergunta que você deve estar se fazendo desde que entrou nesse prédio, não e?- Duo se animou um pouco era isso mesmo que ele estava pensando, por que estar em um lugar assim? - É!- Relaxou na cadeira isso tranqüilizou o piloto wing que estava examinado cada expressão do americano desde que ele entrou. - Eu não estou com problemas psicológicos, mas sim físico, certo? - Certo!- Duo sorriu começou a se simpatizar com o velho. - Mas você não acha estranho parar de comer, fazer regimes, exercícios e sua imagem continuar a mesma? - É isso aí!- Duo estava concentrado em cada palavra que o doutor deixava escapar. Heero ficou impressionado com psicologia do doutor. - Ninguém consegue entender porque você faz as coisas? Todos lhe jogam olhares recriminadores? - É isso aí! Eu me sinto muito mal quando brigam comigo, mas eu não fiz nada de errado, fiz? - Não! Não fez nada de errado! Só deixou um tipo de coisa afetar você por dentro, e isso é o que as pessoas estão recriminando, não é você, é isso aqui!- O doutor da um tapinha na própria cabeça para mostrar o onde estava o problema. - Eu não sou louco!- Estava calmo até ver o que o médico fez. - Quem disse que isso é loucura, me caro? Que preconceito é esse? Você está tendo com o mesmo preconceito que as pessoas tem com você!- Duo se calou na hora, e se envergonhou ao ouvir tais palavras. - Não gostaria que essa imagem fosse embora?!- apontou para o reflexo de Duo no espelho do escritório, para Heero e o Doutor ali estava um Duo magro e sem cor, mas para o americano o reflexo era uma aberração. - Sim! Sim! Sim! Por favor- Desvio o olhar da imagem do seu próprio ser. - Então tem deixar as pessoas te ajudarem- O velho lhe deu uma caneta- agora se você quer ajuda preencha esse formulário, mas se não, pode ir e voltar quando achar que precisa ser ajudado- Os dois ficaram se olhando até que Duo sorri e começa preencher a folha. O peito de Heero se encheu de alegria ao ver o progresso do americano. - Bom! Então nós iniciaremos o tratamento em 2 dias, eu quero que traga suas coisas para cá! - Quanto tempo vai demorar?- Duo lhe entregou o formulário preenchido. - Isso depende de você! Tem alguns pacientes que demoram apenas 1 mês, outros demoram até 2 anos, mas estes casos são mais sérios! - Volte com ele sexta as 14:00!- Avisou Heero que até agora não havia dito nada, mas não era necessário o doutor provou ser um ótimo psicólogo e com certeza merecia todos o diplomas que estavam pendurados pela sala. - Não se esqueça do remédio dele!- Os dois pilotos saem da sala. - Que remédio?- Duo ficou confuso. - Ele me deu um remédio para reforçar seus músculos que estão muito fracos, mas eu me esqueci!- Heero pega o vidrinho que estava em seu bolso da calça. Os dois estavam em um hotel perto do consultório. - Que canseira!- Duo se joga na cama sentindo a maciez dos lençóis de seda. - O que achou?- Heero entra no quarto e se alegra ao vê-lo mais disposto. - Muito macia! - Não disso! Do doutor?- Heero se sentou ao seu lado. - Ele é muito bacana, mas é um pouco estranho. - É verdade!- Os dois ficaram relembrando a figura do doutor. - Vamos falar de outra coisa, porque eu não quero ter um pesadelo com a cara daquele velho! Heero sorriu e se aproximou dele o beijando, aos poucos foi deitando Duo na cama e ficando por cima dele, logo o beijo começou ficar mais forte. Fazia mais de um mês que os dois não dormiam juntos. - Heero...acho melhor nós irmos devagar!- Duo se levanta e se tranca no banheiro. - Tudo bem! Não precisa se trancar!- Heero bate na porta esperando uma resposta do outro. - Eu não consigo fazer minhas necessidades com alguém me olhando!- Falou brincalhão. - Está com fome?- Heero sentiu seu estomago reclamando. - ...- Duo ficou pensativo por um tempo. - Duo? - Não pode comer se quiser!- Ia retrucar mais seria melhor deixar o americano em paz, além do mais o tratamento ia começar em 2 dias, o doutor saberia o que fazer. - Tudo bem!- Heero pediu alguma coisa por telefone. Após pedir ouviu Duo ligar a ducha, ah como queria tomar banho com ele, fazia tanto tempo que não via o corpo que tanto amava. Heero vai olhar o americano pela fechadura da porta, conseguia ver um pouco do seu corpo, se assustou ao ver como estava magro, Duo levantou os braços para massagear o shampoo na cabeça, pode ver todas as suas costelas. Saiu da fechadura na hora com um assombro na cara, como Duo estava...horrível!! Passaram se os 2 dias e Heero o levou até a clinica que ficava em outro endereço. - Pois não?- A secretaria pergunta ao velos entrar. - Viemos para o tratamento do dou... - É por ali!- A moça sorriu sensualmente para Heero, que apenas a ignorou. - Obrigado!- Duo agradece enquanto era puxado pelo piloto wing. Seguiram algumas orientações e chegaram ao local, era uma sala grande com uns 10 pacientes, que estavam todos acompanhados por alguém. Duo ficou assustado ao ver aquelas pessoas magras com a pele sem cor, seus olhos eram medrosos. Então eles se sentam Heero estava acostumado a ver isso, já que Duo não fugia disso estavam todos iguais, pode parecer uma doença boba, mas descobriu que em cada 5 pessoas 1 tem bulimia ou anorexia que são praticamente a mesma coisa, e é uma doença que mata. - Boa tarde! Desculpem-me pelo atraso!- Tooga aparece com uma enfermeira muito bonita, ela estava com um baton vermelho muito forte, e uma minissaia, e por coincidência o doutor estava com baton da mesma cor no pescoço. - Velho...- Heero se irrita com o atraso de quase 1 hora, porque estava se esfregando com uma mulher. - Disse alguma coisa senhor Yui?- Tooga havia escutado alguma coisa na direção dele, mas tinha umas três pessoas ali, porém Heero era muito alterado só podia ser ele. - Hum...- Fez seu básico "Hum" e ignorou o doutor. - Bom então nós vamos conversar! Sigam-me!- Todos o seguiram. - Aqui é nossa balança! Todos vocês iram se pesar, para ver se ao longo do tratamento surtiu algum efeito- A enfermeira mostrou uma balança super antiga. - Essa balança foi do meu avô! Todos estavam se pesando, o doutor perguntava para os familiares qual era o peso antigo e depois anotava o peso atual. - Duo Maxwell!- Heero lhe da um empurrãozinho ao ver que ele não soltava sua regata. Duo sobe na balança e ela marca 30kg. Heero se assusta. - Qual era o peso anterior senhor Yui? - 46 kg!- Duo desce da balança e vai em direção a Heero o abraçando- o. Depois todos foram levados para o local onde estariam internados, era um local bem agradável com muitas arvoras, lagos, e tudo era de uma cor bem clara e cheia de vida. Todos se sentaram em um jardim e o doutor começou a falar sobre os medicamentos que usaria, os métodos, os dias de visita, e todas as regras. Passaram-se 5 dias. Era dia de visita, então todos os pilotos foram visitá-lo além de Hilde que ficou muito preocupada com seu amigo. - Duo!- Hilde foi correndo na sua direção lhe dando um abraço. - Hilde?!- Duo olhou para os outros que vinham em sua direção. - Como você está?- Hilde estava muito animada por ver o americano, mas angustiada em vê-lo naquele estado. - Bem e você!- Todos sentam na grama do jardim. - Só pode te visitar em 5 em 5 dias?- WuFei pergunta indignado. - É!- Falou desanimado- Mas eu tenho muitos amigos aqui! - Que bom!- Quatre estava alegre por vê-lo melhor, e Heero estava abraçado a ele. - O que o doutor Tooga disse?- Perguntou para Heero. - Ele disse que dos 10 que entraram você é um dos três que está melhorando. - Que bom!- Hilde se levantou olhando o horário- Duo eu tenho que ir, na verdade eu nem podia vir visitá-lo. - Tudo bem!- Se levantou e abraçou a garota. - Nossa Heero de 10 pessoas só três estão dando resultado?- Trowa achou meio estranho. - Isso não é muito fácil!- WuFei comenta. Após 2 horas de visita todos vão embora. Duo vai para seu dormitório e escuta um choro vindo do armário. - Mary!- Duo pega a garota no colo, e a põe na cama- o que houve?- perguntou para menina que tinha 17anos, cabelos e olhos igualmente castanhos claros, era uma moça muito bonita e alta. - Eu...meu namorado não veio me visitar!- Começou a chorar desesperadamente. - Talvez ele tenha tido um imprevisto!- Duo tentava a confortar a garota, tinha que agradecer que tinhas amigos valiosos, que ironia, quem diria que estava confortando alguém porque estava sozinho, no passado ele teria que ser confortado. - Ele deve estar com ódio de mim! Porque eu sou horrível!- Ela começa a socar a cama descontando sua magoa. - Não você vai ver como ele vai vir!- Duo começou a cariciar os cabelos da garota que sonhava em ser uma modelo famosa, já que ela já era modelo, só que ela desmaiou de fraqueza na passarela do desfile mais importante da sua vida. A garota dorme nos braços do americano. Duo foi falar com Tooga. - Então ela está mal por isso!- Tooga ouvia tudo que Duo dizia. - O que podemos fazer? - Ela não é a primeira e não vai ser a ultima que vai ser abandonada, nós temos que cuidar dela e mostrar toda nossa amizade. - Já aconteceu isso?- Duo cerrou os punhos com raiva. - Huuu...muitas vezes os namorados vem as internam e depois quando vêem que não é uma coisa fácil vão embora. - Malditos!- Duo sentiu raiva e medo que o mesmo acontecesse com ele.  
  
Ficou a noite toda pensando em Heero. E se ele o deixasse? Não conseguia dormir com esse pensamento. Era um dia de visita, mas só Heero veio. - Heero!- Duo pula em seu colo lhe enchendo de beijos. - Duo precisamos conversar- Heero se senta em um dos bancos do jardim, era uma tarde muito quente. - Conversar?- Duo ficou serio ao ver que a cara do piloto wing não estava para brincadeira. - Eu não agüento mais ficar sem você, eu não sei mais o que fazer. - Eu vou me recuperar logo e.... - Não duo você não vai se recuperar...eu...essa é a minha ultima visita! Não se preocupe que os outros já sabem, e viram te ver quando DER!- Os olhos do americano se encheram de lagrimas e sentiu seu coração parar uma batida ao ouvir cada palavra que mais pareciam facadas em seu peito. - Quando der?- Duo falou mais consigo mesmo do que com Heero. - Eles não têm tempo para ficar vindo aqui ver você!- Heero se levanta e encara Duo.- Adeus Shinigami! - Não me deixe!- Começou a chorar sem parar. - Pare de agir como uma criancinha!!!- Heero foi embora irritado dando uma ultima olhada para o americano que estava deitado na grama chorando. - Não me deixem, por favor, Heero! De novo não...eu não vou agüentar...de novo não...HEERO! Duo acorda gritando o nome de seu amado. - Duo está tudo bem?- Jin seu companheiro de quarto foi até ele. - Eu...- Duo desabafa com seu colega, na verdade já era um homem com 35 anos, mas muito legal e brincalhão. Duo estava ansioso pelo dia da visita e sentia muito medo que seu sonho se tornasse realidade. Duo estava sentado no mesmo banco que seu sonho se passou, ele avista Heero vindo sozinho. - Oi!- Não viu ninguém atrás dele, ele estava sozinho como no seu sonho. - Como você está?- Heero o abraça. - Que bom!- Duo comenta. - O que? - Que você não vai me deixar!- Duo aperta o abraço. - Não admito que você duvide de meu amor por você em qualquer por qualquer razão!- Heero beijou o americano carinhosamente. - E os outros? - Não puderam vir! Tiveram uma missão- Heero se senta na grama com Duo em seu colo. - E você? E eu?- Duo ficou preocupado. - Eu expliquei tudo para os doutores J e G. - E? - E tudo bem! Não se preocupe, eles não tiveram uma missão difícil, era só uma invasão!- Heero começa falar tudo que fez enquanto Duo está fora. Passaram-se 3 meses e Duo sai da clinica bem saudável. - Antes de saírem nós vamos pesar!- O doutor Tooga estava alegre com os dois paciente que estavam saindo Duo e Paulo. - Paulo tinha 60 kg, estava com 48kg e agora está 63 kg!- Todos presentes aplaudiram o homem na balança. - Duo tinha 46kg, estava com 30kg e agora está com 47kg!! Duo pulou alegre no colo de Heero. - Nossa eu tinha 30 kg porque você não me disse que eu estava horrível Hee-chan? - Mas eu...- Duo o beijou- ...Eu sei! Duo entra em casa e todos estavam a sua espera. - Duo!- Trowa o abraça junto dos outros. - Nossa porque essas caras?- Estava brincalhão como o Duo de antes. - Como assim faz três meses que você está enfiado naquele lugar!- WuFei aponta o dedo na sua cara o acusando. - Eu to morrendo de fome!- Duo vai correndo para cozinha. - Tem almoço!- Quatre avisa alegre era tão bom ver o americano com fome. - Eu quero doce!- Estava procurando em todos os armários. Heero lhe mostra uma barra de chocolate e vai subindo as escadas para o quarto, duo vai atrás com um peixe atrás do anzol. - É melhor deixar-los sozinhos- WuFei sai de casa. - E nós podemos fazer o mesmo!- Trowa puxa quatre para garagem. - Na garagem?- Quatre estava com as pernas em volta do seu tronco. - Nunca fizemos aqui!- Trowa sorri malicioso e coloca Quatre em cima do capô do carro. Heero joga a barra de chocolate na cama, e Duo sobe na cama pegando o doce para ele. - Que saudades disso!- Começa a comer todo o chocolate. Heero sobe na cama e vai se aproximando do americano de joelhos, e começa a morder seu pescoço. - Que saudades disso!- Heero passou as mãos por dentro da camiseta do americano sentindo seu abdome, Duo, porém estava mais entretido com a barra de chocolate do que com seu amante. Heero retira uma manga da blusa de cada vez, já que Duo não soltava o chocolate, depois ele da à volta ficando de frente para o americano vendo finalmente o corpo que desejava, o empurrou e retirou sua regata e ia desabotoando o botão da sua calça. - Hum...que show! - Duo olhava o piloto wing se despir enquanto comia seu chocolate. Heero fica só de cueca, ele retira a calça de Duo e depois retira sua cueca o deixando nu na cama, seus olhos tinham um brilho malicioso. Duo termina de comer todo o chocolate, e se puxa Heero pelos cabelos até sua boca, os dois iniciam um beijo forte e apaixonado, Heero começa a beijar seu pescoço, seu peito e pára nos seus mamilos que estavam durinhos pela excitação, e morde um e prende com os dentes enquanto sua língua passeava por ele. - Ahhhhhhhhh!- Duo gemia baixinho segurando os cabelos de Heero para que ele não saísse do lugar. Heero vai descendo até chegar no seu alvo, ele abocanha o membro de Duo fazendo-o gritar bem alto. Heero chupava com muita sede, Duo não ia agüentar mais então após um grito ele solta seu sêmen na boca do outro que tomou todo liquido. Ele molhou sua mão com o resto do seu sêmen para lubrificar seu buraco que estava tenso de tanto desejo, então ele enfia dois dedos de uma vez fazendo o americano agarrar seus ombros com força. Heero estava encarando os olhos violetas cheios de vida, que agora estava escuro de tanto desejo. - AHHH! TROWA!!!- Os dois escutam o grito de quatre lá de baixo. - Nossa! Vão pensar que aqui é um boteco!- Duo e Heero começam a rir, então Heero se excita ao ouvir o loirinho gritando, e entra em Duo de uma vez. Sentiu toda a resistência do anel ir diminuindo e aos poucos começou a entrar e sair de dentro do piloto começou ir cada vez mais rápido, até que ele sai e entra com tudo fazendo todo seu sêmen bater na parede no seu anu, Duo goza mais uma vez e depois caem exaustos na cama. - Que saudades disso!- Heero mordiscava o pescoço de Duo. - Hum...já acabou?!- Heero riu e puxou Duo para um beijo ardente. Estavam todos tomando café da manha, todos estavam com uma aparência cansada menos WuFei. - Nossa mais que animo!- WuFei comenta ao ver Quatre quase caindo na mesa de sono, Trowa o segurava para ele não cair, e Duo toda a hora bocejava. - Wufei? - Fala Duo!- WuFei estava tomando seu chá. - Você precisa arranjar alguém!- WuFei engasga ao ouvir isso. - Eu não sei quem iria querer você, mas não custa tentar!- Duo começou a rir na mesa, os outros ririam da cara de WuFei se não tivessem tão cansados. Poft!! Quatre caiu na mesa, Trowa tentou acorda-lo mais foi inútil, o carregou no colo até o quarto. - Será que ele está bem?- WuFei não entendia nada. - Ele está ótimo!- Heero tomava seu café sem açúcar para acordar. - Eu vou deitar!- Duo se levanta meio cambaleante e vai embora. - Ele ta fraco ainda, né?- Heero olha para WuFei pensando de que mundo ele saiu, e depois vai atrás de Duo. - Esse povo dorme tudo tarde! O que eles fazem para dormir tão tarde?!!- WuFei deu de ombros e continuou a tomar seu chá. Ele fica no sofá assistindo TV. - AI! TROWA!!! - Nossa acho que o quatre está tendo pesadelos- Wufei fica com pena de Quatre, ele era tão sensível. - HEERO!!!! - Pobre Duo deve estar com dores por causa da doença!- Wufei aumenta o volume da TV e fica assistindo desenho.

Fim   
  
E aí povo, o que acharam? Pediram-me para fazer novamente uma fic de Bulimia, e me pediram um lemon já que eu matei o Duo numa fic minha, então resolvi matar dois coelhos com uma cajadada só! Mandem-me comentários, isso anima! E faz eu escrever mais, se você quiser algum tipo de fic, me diga e eu tento fazer. Um beijo para todos que leram!

Leona EBM

gotasdegelohotmail.com   
  
voltar   
  
Atenção: Gundam Wing e seus personagens pertence a Koichi Tokito, Hajime Yatate e Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sunrise, Tokyo, 1997 - todos os direitos reservados.


End file.
